


What could've been.

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: Gotham (TV), Nygmobblepot - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Nygmobblepot, fist kiss, what would've happened if Ed hadn't met Isabella :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez





	What could've been.

Oswald kept going over what he was going to say again and again in his mind, each version more polished than the last. He was going to do it this time, he was going to tell Edward how he truly felt.

 

“Oh god, I can’t do it, maybe I should just call it off.” Oswald said, encouraging a shake of the head from Olga.

“Is that a no ‘I shouldn’t do it’ or no ‘Don’t call it off’?” 

Another shake of the head, Oswald sighed.

“You are _very_ difficult to read sometimes.”

 

_ Ding- dong! _

The doorbell rang, Oswald’s eyes went wide, scrambling to get up from his chair.

 

“He’s here, he’s here! Nevermind what I just said, Olga please go into the kitchen while I welcome Edward!”

 

Olga rolled her eyes and finished setting the table, before making her way to the kitchen. Oswald made sure his hair looked okay in the hallway mirror before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

There was Ed, bottle of expensive looking wine in his hand, smiling warmly.

“Hello Oswald. Not too late, I hope?”

 

Oswald smiled at his friend, gesturing him into his home.

 

“Oh, not at all! Olga has just finished preparing dinner. I hope you like beef stroganoff.”

 

“It’s one of my favourites, actually.” Edward said, handing over the wine. “Sorry for my delay, there was a mix-up at the wine store, some clumsy woman managed to topple a shelf of vintage Bordeaux.”

 

Oswald chuckled, accepting the bottle, which Oswald noted was tied at the top with a green bow. 

 

“I bet she was a blonde.” Oswald joked, leading Edward into the dining room.

 

The dining room was candlelit, the table was set with magnificent china and there was faint music in the background. The only thing missing was rosepetals, but Oswald figured that’d be too on the nose.

 

“Oswald this is very classy. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you’re trying to seduce me.”

 

Oswald’s face heated and he hoped Edward didn’t notice.

 

“Yes, well, I thought I’d make the place look nice for a friend visiting, is that a crime?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

Oswald pulled out a chair for Ed and he sat, Oswald waddled over to the other side of the table. 

 

Olga brought in their platters shortly after, and they began to dine.

 

“My god, Oswald, this is amazing!” Edward said, after a few bites, while Oswald poked at his with his fork.

 

“It was my mother’s recipe, I am so glad you like it,” Oswald’s hand was shaking on the table, he took a sip of wine to calm his nerves.

 

“You know my mother used to be a chef before she had me?” Oswald said, not knowing what else to talk about.

 

“Oh?” Edward said, dabbing the corner of his mouth with a napkin. God he looked good.

 

“Yes. That’s how she and my father met, she was working at this very mansion. She always told me you have one true love in this world, when you find it-”

 

“Run to it.” Edward finished.

 

“That’s right.” Oswald’s palms were sweating. His heart was beating fast and there was a pool of anxiety in his stomach, ready to overflow at any moment.

 

“Ed, there is something I wish to tell you. Something important. I’ve been...Waiting for the right moment.”

 

Edward put down his glass, staring intently into Oswald’s eyes.

 

“You’d mentioned. I was going to ask about that...Is there something wrong?”

 

“No, not at all, it’s quite the opposite in fact. I’ve just...I’m not very good at these types of things.”  Oswald’s mouth was dry, perhaps more wine was needed. He couldn’t remember any of the things he’d rehearsed, his mind drawn a blank. 

 

“I’m...I wanted...Edward, ever since you left Arkham I’ve been…”

 

“Oswald, it’s okay, I think I already know what you’re trying to say.”

“You...You do?” Oswald’s stomach dropped.

 

Edward got up from his chair and walked over to Oswald’s side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You want to become business partners. I understand it’s a very tricky thing to ask, but I’d be honored to-”

 

“No! No, that is not what I-....Nevermind, Edward. Perhaps I should cut this dinner short. I’m sorry, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Oswald got up from the table, turning away from Edward.

 

“What? No, Oswald, If you’ve got something to say please tell me. We haven’t even finished dinner yet.”

 

“I’m sorry Edward but I-”

 

Oswald felt a firm grip on his arm and before he knew it he was turned around to face Edward, who was holding him in a vice grip.

 

“You’ve been acting strangely all week, don’t you think I’ve noticed? I don’t understand, is it...Is it me? Have I done something to upset you, what am I missing here?”

Edward said, somewhat annoyed. At the worried look on Oswald’s face, however, his eyes softened, and so did his grip on The Penguin’s arm.

 

“Please, Oswald. Tell me.”

 

Oswald was in turmoil, terrified of rejection, terrified of being mocked by Edward or turned down. He couldn’t think of a single word to say to express how he felt towards Ed.

 

With that thought, something clicked in Oswald’s mind and he did the bravest thing he had ever done in his entire life.

 

He leaned in and kissed Edward Nygma.

 

It was clumsy, this was Oswald’s first kiss after all, and Oswald had no idea what to do with his hands- What do people do with their hands when they kiss?

 

Oswald settled them on the back of Edward’s neck, his eyes fluttering closed, kissing him softly before pulling back, realizing what he’d done.

 

Edward looked shocked, his face and the tips of his ears beet red, breathing deeply.

 

“Ed I am- I am sorry, I just- I’ve had these feelings for you ever since you got out of Arkham and I didn’t want to say anything because-”

 

“Shut up.” Edward said harshly, Oswald could swear he heard his heart shatter.

“W-What?”

 

“I said..” Edward stepped closer to Oswald, gripping him by the lapels of his suit.

 

Edward’s lips were on Oswald’s again, his eyes wide as Edward returned his affections with an even more passionate kiss. Edward’s arms wrapped around his waist, interlocking around him like a perfect puzzle piece.

 

Edward pulled back, Oswald stared up at him, hazed from the kiss, from the wine, from everything.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Edward tried to lock lips with Oswald again but the penguin interrupted.

 

“What- does this mean that you like me back?” Oswald said, his eyes welling up with tears.

 

Edward smiled at the bird, chuckling at how he got his feathers ruffled with just a kiss.

 

“Isn’t that obvious?”

 

“I just- I was so afraid to tell you, I thought you’d be confused.”

 

Edward took a deep breath and sighed, bringing a hand up to stroke Oswald’s cheek.

 

“I am, yes. But not for the reason you’d think… I never thought I’d ever love a... A person like you.”

 

“A...Person like me?” Oswald mirrored back.

 

“A man like you...Well, a man, in general, to be completely honest. I’ve only ever been attracted to women before, the thought of being with a man well...it just wasn’t logical.”

Oswald took Edward’s hand in his, smiling warmly.

“Love isn’t logical.”

 

 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
